Damaged Hearts
by angieluvsBTR1515
Summary: After the death of Rose and Krista's mother, Rose thought that partying and drinking would fill that empty space in her heart. During one of the biggest parties of the year Rose meets Kendall Ryder. As time goes by, Rose feels that he can fill in that gap in her heart, but how will things end when her stepmother ,Blythe, steps in and ruins everything for them?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is just kind of like a little test for my writing skills, I usually write Teen stories with a sexual scene every now and then but I'm not necessarily comfortable writing them all the time but for this story I want to get out of that comfort zone. SO I hope you enjoy it as much as I will enjoy writing it, please review. It would mean the world to me!**

**CHARACTERS:**

**Myself – Rosabelle "Rose" Trinity Millington**

**Nina Dobrev – Kristina "Krista" Anne Marie Millington**

**Kendall Schmidt – Kendall Ryder**

**Chris Pine – Chris Ryder**

**Chelsie Hightower – Genevieve "Gen" Donovan**

**James Maslow – James Blackwood**

**Malese Jow – Lucy Stone**

**Holland Roden – Brenna Alvarez**

**Eaddy Mays – Blythe Millington**

**Pierce Brosnan – Richard Millington**

**DISCLAMER: I only own myself. I do not own any of these characters or their portrayers. I wish I did own Kendall but I don't haha.**

**WARNING: This story was meant for the age group of 16 or older. If you are under that age please I do advise for you to not continue reading. Many scenes are not appropriate for kids under 16. Some scene may also become intense, if you feel the need to stop reading please do. It won't hurt my feelings.**

Chapter One: "Beer, Party, And Sex"

I woke up to the sound of my annoying alarm ringing. A groan escaped my lips as I reached from under my warm covers to slam my hand on top of the snooze button. Fuck it. I'm staying in bed today. "Rose!" A scream came from downstairs. Great my bitch stepmother is up. Goody. I decided to stay underneath my covers. I sure as hell am not coming out of my bed this morning. A minute passed, "Rosabelle Trinity!"

I sat up, slapping my hands down on my covers, "What do you want Blythe?" The door to my door suddenly flew in. There with hands on her hips and a grim look on her face stood the most terrible "_Mom"_ in the world, Blythe Millington. "Get up Rose, NOW. I am not going to scream your name throughout the house like some hooligan." She spat, pointing finger at me. I rolled my eyes at her, "Yeah, whatever. Just get out."

After Blythe left the room, furiously slamming the door behind her, I swung my legs to the edge of my bed and slipped my shoes on. Today was my first day for senior year. Shouldn't I be happy? I mean, every teen is happy to finally reach their last year after attending school for twelve years straight. That's unless you're a moron and you failed a grade or just too damn smart and skipped a few. Either way, it at all came down to the last year. The year where you'd party, drink, blow off class, and have sex with your boyfriend or some random guy you met at a party. Better for me, I would enjoy this year with my twin Krista. We weren't necessarily the closest sisters but she'd do. And for the fact that I couldn't stand anyone else in the house.

I walked over to my window and looked out into the horizon. We lived on the richest part of L.A, kind of like Bel-Air but much better. My great grandfather had been the founder of the _Coca-Cola_ Company, which obviously is pretty big even today. So you could say my family is ridiculously rich.

"Roossiie…" Krista's voice rang through my room then. I turned back to see my sister standing in the door way. My eyebrow rose when I laid eyes on her curly long hair. She usually never curls it, she's that type of girl that keeps her hair a certain way and never changes it. Unless she goes to run around the neighborhood, then she'll put up into a messy ponytail. A smile crept on my lips as my eyes wondered to the way Krista wore her school uniform. Usually it's your normal rich kid uniform you see on TV; you know the one with the coat embroidered with your school's crest, the ugly plaid skirt, shiny black shoes, and long white socks. Ew, no. That's unless you're a geek and you "_follow the school rules"_, for us popular, we wear them however the hell we want to. For me, I usually wear my white blouse tight to where my perfect cleavage shows, extremely short plaid skirt, and instead of white long socks I wear black fishnets, then last but not least, the black heels. And that is how Krista was wearing it this time, "Are you trying to steal my looks now?" Krista shook her head and laughed, "No, but I want to go with a different look this year. Besides I need a new boyfriend."

I scoffed as I walked over to my walk-in dresser, "Was taking Matt's virginity not enough for you?" Ah, there it was. My precious school uniform, ugh. I made a face as I pulled it from the hanger. Krista stood behind me with her arms crossed over her chest, "Um more like wasn't enough that he dumped me for that slut Marci, but anyways. I want a new guy so I can't make him regret ever dumping me." I couldn't help but laugh at this. My sister was definitely something else. "Kris, you are way over your head on this shit. Like real talk. Take some sisterly advice from me and tell Matt to fuck off. Besides you're way too hot to fawn over some lame ass dude." I slipped out of my clothes and began to put my uniform on. Krista fell back on my bed with a groan, "I suppose you are right." I rolled my eyes and cocked my head, "When am I ever wrong?"

It took me about an hour to do my hair and makeup. Like always, I went with the sexy mysterious Smokey eye shadow and red lips. Since our uniform did have red on it, it fit perfectly. My hair ended below my breasts; that's if I straightened it -which is what I did. I gave myself one last look in the mirror before I reached down for my bag. That's when a picture frame fell from the top of my desk. I looked back and walked over to it. My heart sunk. It was a picture of mom and me before she had died. She died just over a year ago. She had also meant everything to me. When I had lost her in that terrible car crash she was in, I became a different person. I stopped caring about life. There were some habits I picked up along the way. The depression took its toll in my life and I lost control over my emotions. To fill up the empty feeling inside of me, I began to party and drink. Soon enough I found myself smoking pot with some druggies I had met at this party in downtown L.A. I never slept with anyone though. Believe it or not I am still a virgin, regardless of what I want people to think or what they already think they know. That's the one promise I had made my mother before she was gone, I would wait until I was truly in love with someone and then just maybe I would do it.

I quickly pulled myself out of that dark corner, wiping the tear that had escaped and placed the frame down. "Rose hurry up!" Krista shouted from outside my door. "Coming!" I called back. I pulled down on my coat and stepped out of my room. Lupe, our house maid, passed by me giving me a sweet smile. "Hi mija, how are you?" she asked in a deep Hispanic accent. I smiled at her, "Great." Lupe nodded and continued to walk down the hallway. I let out a sigh and continued my way down the staircase. Krista stood at the bottom tapping her foot impatiently, "Took you long enough!"

"Um, do you know how long this…" I pointed to my body and face, "…takes?" Krista rolled her eyes and began to pull me towards the door. It was weird that dad hadn't come out to say bye. Then again, he wasn't the same anymore. He was never home anymore. Ever since mom died, he didn't even want to look at us in the eye. Almost like he blamed us for mom's death. "For heaven's sake Rose, try not to look like some cheap prostitute!" Blythe said the moment she walked in.

I smirked, here's my chance, "If you want to see a REAL prostitute go look in a damn mirror!" The look on Blythe's face when I said that, absolutely gave me the best feeling in the world. Krista pushed me out the door before Blythe could say something, "Bye!"

I burst into laughter as soon as I was outside the house, or should I say mansion. Krista closed the door and gave me a look, "Rose, you can't go saying things to our stepmom." I crossed my arms over my chest, "I think I can say whatever I want to her." Krista pinched the bridge of her nose and muttered something under her breath.

"Just get in the limo." Krista sighed after a moment. I raised my hands up in defense, "Alright, alright." We both climbed inside the limo. Our school was about 20 minutes from our home. And according to my iPhone it was already 8 O'clock, which is when class starts. I turned to look at Krista and smiled, "We're going to be late." She fell back into the seat and groaned, "Great. Just fucking great. Thanks for making us late!" I gave her an innocent smile, "I did nothing."

Krista waved me off, "Just text Gen or Brenna. Tell them to stall the teacher or something so we can sneak in." I decided to text Brenna, she was more reliable when it came to making a distraction. Since all three of us had the same class for 1st hour, it would work out perfectly. I took my phone out and looked through my messages finally coming to Brenna's.

_-Babes, do me a favor? _

_-Yeah, sure what do u want me 2 do? (;_

_-Distract the teach? Kris and I r going 2 b late!_

_-I got ya. This teach has been eyeing me 4 a while now, if u know what I mean. Won't be 2 hard. See ya! (;_

I turned back to Krista with a smile, "Done." Krista narrowed her eyes for a moment then smiled back, "Let me guess, Brenna is going to flirt with that teacher that everyone thinks is some pedophile?" I clapped my hands at her, "And finally my sister says something smart." She rolled her eyes and slapped my arm. A few minutes later we finally arrived to the school. The bell rang the moment we got there, signaling that you were tardy to your class. Both Krista and I burst in through the front glass doors and ran down the hallway to our class. And sure enough Brenna sat on the teacher's desk with her legs cross, lightly tugging at his tie, and giving him the seductive look she gave guys when she wanted something from them. I got to hand it to her; she's good at what she does. "Brennz!" Krista whispered loudly as we crouched quickly to our seats.

"You are late." Gen whispered to me as I sat down. I turned back to her and smirked, "Sorry, I was giving some guy a good time." Gen rolled her eyes and laughed at my joke, "Well you're lucky Brenna is good at distracting boys or you would have been fucked." I watched as Brenna got off the teacher's desk and walked back to her seat. "Good job!" Krista whispered to her. Brenna pretended to do a small bow, "It's what I do best." All four of us giggled.

The teacher, Mr. Kellington, sat up straightening his tie and trying to hide the excitement Brenna had given him from his face. "Good morning class." He said. "Today we're going to have an easy. Probably the only easy day you will have this year. I still have to organize some stuff for the week so you can go ahead and talk amongst yourselves. Just remember you start to get to loud and I will be forced to have you work out of your books." The moment he sat back down. Gen, Brenna, Krista, and I all turned to each other.

"So are you girls going to the 'Back to school' part tonight?" Brenna asked while gripping the end of her desk with her hands and leaning forward. "'Back to school' party? That sounds so fucking gay." Gen commented, crossing her long legs under her desk. Krista got a smile on her face and looked at Gen, "James Blackwood will be there." This caught Gen's attention, "Well then count me in." I laughed as I leaned on my elbow that lay on Gen's desk, "You are so ready to get into his pants aren't you?"

Gen shrugged her shoulders, "Have you seen how sexy the boy is? God, I would have jumped his bones a long time ago, if it hadn't been for that stupid blond girlfriend he had." Krista snorted, "Gen you're a blond too." Gen sat up, "But I am not ugly." I held my hands out towards them, "Okay, easy there you two. Back to the party plans, what are you girls going to wear?" Brenna shrugged, "Whatever shows my boobs, legs, and stomach." Gen gave her a high five and giggled with her. Krista shook her head and laughed, "You two are probably the biggest sluts ever." Brenna flipped her hair back and smirked at her, "Says the girl that wants to sleep with someone just to make her ex jealous." Krista gasped, raising a hand to her chest, "I did NOT say that!"

"But you sure as hell implied it." Gen added.

"Point is. We're going to look so good at the party." I smiled at them. "Not in this lifetime you wanna be's" a perky voice said. I looked up to see Marci standing there. "Ever heard of Vagisil, Marci?" Krista said while holding her nose. All of us burst into laughter. Marci's face turned red with anger, "Shall I remind you who has Matt now, Krista?" I turned to see Krista's jaw tightened. Oh she was pissed now. "It's okay, you can have my leftovers Marci. Don't worry next time I date a guy and dump him, I'll give you a notice." Krista smiled at her. Gen and Brenna began to snicker. Marci crossed her arms and smiled, "I'm pretty sure Matt was the one that dumped you." Without another word Marci turned on her heels and walked away. "Rawr," Brenna scratched at the air like a cat.

"Oooh I can't stand that bitch!" Krista hissed. Brenna placed a hand on her arm, "It's okay Kris. We'll get her ass at that party." Gen gave her an evil smile, "That's if you're not busy screwing the first guy that crosses your way." Brenna chunked a pencil at her, "Shut the fuck up." Tonight will definitely rock. I had the strangest feeling that something good will come out of this year and the party was definitely a part of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHARACTERS:**

**Myself – Rosabelle "Rose" Trinity Millington**

**Nina Dobrev – Kristina "Krista" Anne Marie Millington**

**Kendall Schmidt – Kendall Ryder**

**Chris Pine – Chris Ryder**

**Chelsie Hightower – Genevieve "Gen" Donovan**

**James Maslow – James Blackwood**

**Malese Jow – Lucy Stone**

**Holland Roden – Brenna Alvarez**

**Eaddy Mays – Blythe Millington**

**Pierce Brosnan – Richard Millington**

**Vanessa Hudgens – Vivian Greene**

**DISCLAMER: I only own myself. I do not own any of these characters or their portrayers. I wish I did own Kendall but I don't haha.**

**WARNING: This story was meant for the age group of 16 or older. If you are under that age please I do advise for you to not continue reading. Many scenes are not appropriate for kids under 16. Some scene may also become intense, if you feel the need to stop reading please do. It won't hurt my feelings.**

Chapter Two: "Party of the Year"

Tick tock. Tick tock. The clock was going unbelievably too slow. It was now last hour. And in just a few minutes I'd be going home and getting ready for the biggest part of the year. Well unless you count out Ashton Kutcher's birthday party, which was completely fucking awesome. Who knew he'd have professional dancers there. Not to mention some of the most famous bands were there as well like Maroon 5 and Linkin Park. Like I said, fucking awesome. "Pst.." someone whispered besides me. I turned to face James Blackwood. He looked just as impatient as I felt; hmm Gen was right, he was pretty sexy. "Yes, James?" I asked, now interested in what he'd have to say to me. His hazel eyes went to the old , who sat in her desk reading some old romance novel, then back to me, "Mind telling Gen if she'd like to be my date to the party tonight?" I raised an eyebrow, "Do I look like your personal messenger?"

James clasped his hands together and gave me a puppy look, "Rose, come on." I sighed looking up at the ceiling, "Alright, I will. But if you take advantage of her drunken stage tonight I will cut your balls off. Got it?" James crossed his heart and smiled, "Thanks!" I cannot believe he'd finally turn to look her way now that he was single, which is completely wrong if you ask me. Sure Amber was a complete bitch to him but that didn't mean he should go running to someone else so soon. I loved Gen and I respected the fact that she had a thing for him but she shouldn't fall for his little games. For all I knew he was probably just wanting to get in her pants then never call or speak to her again, a fuck and dump. But oh well it was Gen, she had control over her decisions and her actions, my job was just to be there for her whenever she needed me.

_RIIINNGGGG__**!**_

Finally! All of us cheered as we got our belongings and ran to the door. "So who's going to the party?" someone screamed. The rest of the seniors broke into loud yells and began to talk about how the party was going to be great tonight. I shook my head and laughed as I walked away from them. "Hey you!" I heard a familiar voice say behind me. I turned to see Vivian Greene standing there. She had been the one to get me in most of the parties since last year and not to mention one of the main people that provided alcohol for the parties since her parents owned the company that made Tequila and Vodka. I extended my arms and hugged her, "Hey! I haven't seen you all day, I guess we didn't have any classes together this year." We began to walk down the hallway and stopped at her locker. "Yeah, which totally sucks ass. So are you going to the party tonight?" she asked as she placed a textbook inside the locker.

I nodded and gave her an 'are you crazy' look, "Um, fuck yeah! Who's not going to the party?" Vivian laughed closing the locker door, "The losers who aren't cool or hot enough to get in!" We both burst into laughter then. "Where's the party exactly? I'm sure Brenna or Gen know but I didn't get the chance to ask them."

Vivian sighed, "It'll be in this ultra cool warehouse somewhere in downtown L.A. It's supposed to be abandoned and all that shit but they fixed it up just to have parties there, there's even a pool, so wear a sexy swimsuit. You can't really miss it. I mean you'll see a shitload of teens, mainly seniors, going there." I nodded, "What about cops?" Vivian threw her head back and laughed, "Please, they never go there. It's like in this hood where cops don't really go, since like everything done there is practically illegal."

I nodded, "That makes perfect sense." Vivian waved a hand at me, "Besides, I hear most of the guys that attend the parties there are mega hot. So you and I are definitely hooking up with someone tonight." I laughed and rolled my eyes. She was always the one to go around sleeping with guys just for the hell of it or like she says for the feel of it. Vivian cursed as she looked at her phone, "Fuck, my brother is here. Alright well toodles babe, I'll see you tonight!" She began to walk away then slightly turned, "DON'T FORGET YOUR PILL! DON'T WANT TO FUCK AND GET PREGGOS!" I shook my head; she also always found it funny to embarrass the hell out of me. She's worse than Krista sometimes.

Finally I found Krista, only she wasn't alone. "Shut the fuck up before I tear that fake hair out of your fucking head!" Krista screamed getting in Marci's face. A look of delight crossed Marci's face, "You're not going to do shit Krista. You're all bark but no bite." I watched Krista's fist clench and a few students begin to gather around them, okay time for me to step in. "Come on Kris, don't listen to that slut. She's just trying to get under your skin." I said pulling Krista's arm. She took a deep breath and turned around. "Yeah, mommy dies. Then both turn into scaredy cats." Marci laughed out. That's it. This bitch is going down.

I turned around and tackled her to the ground. "Say one more thing about my mom you bitch!" I screamed as I slammed her head against the ground. "Fight! Fight! Fight!" everyone around us began to chant. Marci began to scream as I dug my nails in her arms. "Fucking whore!" I screamed as my fist made contact with her nose. She shrieked when it began to gush out blood. That's when I felt Krista's arms pull me off Marci, "Let me go! That bitch is dead!" I screamed. One of Marci's friends went over to her side and helped her to her feet.

"Daammmnn…" some kid said from the crowd.

"Come on Rose, let's go before we get in trouble." Krista said to me and pulled me from the crowd that had formed. After the blinding rage I felt went away, I was able to process things around me more. That's when I noticed both Gen and Brenna run up to us. Brenna had a look of shock and approval on her face, "What the hell Rose! I didn't know you had it in you!" Gen laughed and nodded, "That bitch had it coming though!" After they finished discussing the fight between Marci and I, Brenna and Gen finally left leaving Krista and I alone. "Soooo…" Krista said awkwardly. I let out a laugh, "First day of school and I get into a fight. And I always thought that it would have been you." Krista swung an arm around my shoulders and laughed, "You really must be my twin then. But thanks for pulling me away, I probably wouldn't have stopped until her face looked like ground beef."

We both got into the limo, which waited for us, in laughter. Minutes later the limo pulled up to our mansion. Blythe stood outside with her arms crossed over her chest. I let out a groan; this wasn't going to be pretty. "Both of you were supposed to be home almost an hour ago!" Blythe yelled once we stepped out of the limo. "Listen, Blythe, we're seniors now and almost 18. Which means we can do whatever we want." I gave her a fake smile. Blythe's face turned tomato red, "Get inside! Both of you!"

"You just angered Godzilla, way to go Rose!" Krista whispered behind me as we walked inside. Blythe slammed the front door with anger, "Your father is not going to be happy!" Okay, this woman was getting on my last nerve. "I don't think he really cares about what we do." I gave her a bored look. "Wipe that look off your face, you brat." She snarled. Well that was a first. "Excuse me?" I scoffed crossing my arms. Blythe placed her hands on her hips, "You heard me. And because of your attitude you're grounded for the rest of the week. Meaning no parties or going out with friends." My jaw dropped, she can't be serious. Neither mom nor dad had ever grounded me.

"But Blythe-"Krista began. Blythe glared at her, "And you two little miss kiss up. I don't like either of you and while I'm here you're going to have to abide by my rules. So up to your room and no dinner." I shook my head and narrowed my eyes, "Got to hell Blythe." I pulled Krista up the stairs and up to my room then. "She's seriously lost it!" Krista said as soon as we were safe inside my room. "Honey, she lost it a long time ago." I said taking my heels off. Krista did the same and rolled her eyes, "Great now we can't go to the party!" I smiled, "You actually think we'll do what that she devil says? Please. There's a thing called sneaking out Kris. And that's exactly what we're going to do."

Once Krista and I discussed our plans, she went to her room and began to get ready. My choice for tonight was to wear a fuchsia pink tight v-neck sleeveless top that completely showed my cleavage, mini black skirt, black fishnets that came two inches above my knee, and my black stilettos. As for my makeup, I did a bit of pink with a black glittery crease on my eyes lined with charcoal black liner, blushed cheeks, and soft pink lips. For my hair, I curled it and added some volume, kind of like something Megan Fox manages to pull off. Now to see what Krista was wearing.

I stuck my head out my door, careful to look out for Blythe. I quickly ran over to Krista's room and barged in. "What the hell?" Krista shrieked quickly covering her chest, which had nothing on it. I raised an eyebrow, "Is that how you're going? Well you'll sure as hell get some attention like that." Krista frowned, "I was about to put my shirt on." I rolled my eyes and went to sit down on her bed as she pulled a something black over her topless body. She quickly fixed the top and looked at me, "How do I look?" I eyed her from head to toe. Her hair wasn't curly all the way this time; it was straight from the top then ended with curls at the ends. She wore a pair of ripped black skinny jeans, with silver heels. Her top was interesting; it was like a diamond shape in the front that was attached to a sequin trim wrap that was around her neck and her hips. Then the sequin straps cross in the back of the shirt. Which I noticed she didn't even have a bra on. She had also done a Smokey eye shadow with some glittery silver liner on her lash line. I smiled, "Hot!" We both stood up then. "So which window should we come out from?" She asked. I thought for a moment, my balcony was closer to the bushes which would be softer to land on. "Mine!" I said.

Krista turned the lights off in her room and made sure to lock the door before leaving. We both ran back to my room and did the same. Getting out through the balcony was a pain in the ass. It was hard to get a good grip and then in the end we both ended up crashing on top of the bushes. "If this isn't considered crazy, then I don't know what the hell is." Krista groaned as she got to her feet and helped me up. We took whatever leafs and twigs we had out of hair and made our way to the garage. Since Blythe insisted dad that we take the limo to school, my Camero had to stay in lockdown. Getting in the garage was a piece of cake since I knew the security lock number. After climbing inside, I turned the car on and we were on our way to the party.

I dropped the sun roof back once we hit downtown. "Have you texted Brenna or Gen?" I shouted to Krista over the wind. She looked at her phone and nodded, "Yeah they said they're already there. Apparently Brenna began to drink the moment she got there." I began to laugh, if you ever had a party, you would always want to invite Brenna. The moment we got to the 'Party' side of downtown L.A you could start to hear the music and screams of the people there. Krista turned wide eyed to me, "Oh my fucking gosh! We're not there yet and it already sounds great!"

Sure enough the moment we got there, the place was packed with a bunch of people dancing around to the loud music. A few girls ran around with guys pulling at them. I think I even saw a bit of lesbian action going on as well. I quickly turned the car off and Krista and I made our way to the party. The place looked more like a concert type thing but with wasted and sexually active teens. Best party ever! It didn't take us long until we got inside the place. Everyone around us was dancing to the music, smoking pot, and drinking through these tubes connected to a beer keg. And like Vivian had said, there was a pool right in the middle of the place. A bunch of girls were inside it making out with some guys. Krista and I walked farther into the place and we even found a bouncy house there. We looked inside and there was a bunch of girls jumping around shirtless, giggling, no doubt that they were drunk. "Hey! Unless your boobs look as great as mine, please do us all a favor and put them away!" Krista yelled at them. I laughed as I grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the bar that was on the far side of the building. I've gotta say, the place was huge.

(The party looks something like this watch?feature=endscreen&NR=1&v=1jre6_FBBc0 ignore the non-party parts.)

"Hey is that Gen?" Krista asked slapping my arm and pointing towards the blond laying on the bar counter. I narrowed my eyes at her, and sure enough it was her. James was putting some salt on her chest –she had a something on of course- then licked off some of the salt, taking in a shot of tequila afterwards. Both Krista and I walked up to them. "Hhheeyyy yyoouuu…." Gen slurred. I laughed as I caught her when she tried getting off the counter. "You are so fucking wasted Gen!" Krista said helping her stay on her feet. "N..Nooo, I'm noottt." Gen said trying to focus on Krista, then she smiled, "Yyyou look sooooooo pretty." James held her up then, "Alright let's get some water in you."James slowly took Gen away from the bar. I looked at Krista. "Well I am going to get my party on!" she yelled and turned around, heading to the dance floor. I laughed, "And so am I." I followed in after her.

My body automatically moved along with the beat of the song they played. A few guys even came to dance around with me. Well more like grind was the correct term. Every now and then Krista and I would dance next to one another. I think I even saw her kiss the guy she had been dancing with. Well at least he was hot. I left the dance floor to go have a drink. The whole tube beer keg thing was actually fun. I drank a lot more than most of the girls around me. Some even started to vomit before we got to the third round. After about the fifth I began to feel light headed, that's when I stumbled away from them. I was going to have a killer hangover in the morning.

Without realizing it I had stumbled my way over to the pot head area. Some of the girls there were passing down joints to each other. Some even made a few little games from it. "Whoa, are you alright?" someone said. I looked up to see a blond green eyed boy standing there with a drink in his hand. "Yeah, just peachy…"I groaned as I felt some of the alcohol fighting its way up. He grabbed my arm, "No you're not. Come on, let's get you some water." I felt him place an arm around my waist and he led me through the crowd. "One water." He said to the guy standing behind the bar counter. Everything was a little fuzzy around me. It was like I was not completely inside my body. "Here." He said softly pushing a cup into my hand.

I drank it not caring if he had drugged it or not. I sat there for a moment until the water helped clear some of the cloudiness. "Thanks." I said after I finished up the cup of water. He gave me a smile, "You're welcome. I'm Kendall by the way, Ryder being the last name." I looked up at his green eyes, which were oh so gorgeous, "I'm Rose, Rose Millington." He nodded, "Yeah, I know who you are. You're pretty much a celebrity in my neighborhood." I laughed then groaned from the pain it caused my head to have, "I am going to have such a killer head ache in the morning." Kendall laughed, "If you keep drinking water then you won't have it as bad."

I looked at him, and this time I really noticed him. He didn't seem like the type that would be here at a party like this. He was extremely good looking but he seemed more like the type that would be a good boy. Which brought me to wonder why he had been at the pot head area? "Why were you over with the pot heads? I wouldn't have taken you for the type to be smoking or anything." I said. He laughed taking a drink from his cup, "I was looking out for my friend Lucy, she's kind of into it. I lost my brother in the crowd so I was forced to stay with her…Actually that's him over there dancing with that girl with the black top." He pointed towards the dance floor. The girl happened to be Krista, and by the way she was on him, I could have thought they were having sex right then and there. "Hey, that's my sister." I said.

Kendall shrugged, "I guess they don't want to get a room or something." I laughed, I liked him. He was funny and cute. I don't know if it was the fatigue I felt or the alcohol was still affecting my system but I reached out and pulled him into a kiss. He was surprised at first then slowly got into the kiss, licking the bottom of my lip begging for an entrance. I gladly parted my lips and let his tongue explore. I've kissed many guys before but it had never felt this great. Electricity would flow throughout my body every time our tongues touched. Finally we pulled away breathing hard. "Wow…" Kendall said raising his eyebrows. "Yeah…" I sighed looking into his now darkened green eyes before pulling him into another kiss. Definitely the best party of the year.


	3. Chapter 3

**If you forget who the characters are, look back at chapter 1 and 2.**

**ALSO just something random that happened to me this morning. My mother wanted to go to the store this morning, I didn't want to but I had to. So when I go to the car I see this butterfly on the ground, I reach for it thinking it would fly away like a normal butterfly but no it actually got on my finger and it would not fly away. So we took it to the store…never flew away. But in the end the heat killed it before I could set it free on some flowers. But yeah that's what happened to me haha. On to the story!**

**WARNING: This story was meant for the age group of 16 or older. If you are under that age please I do advise for you to not continue reading. Many scenes are not appropriate for kids under 16. Some scene may also become intense, if you feel the need to stop reading please do. It won't hurt my feelings.**

Chapter Three: "My Story"

The next morning I woke up expecting the worst hangover in the world. But it wasn't as bad as I thought. I did feel a bit sensitive to the light of the sun, a headache, and a bit of nausea yet not as bad as other times. I'm guessing the water I drank after I chugged down those five rounds of beer helped some. Unlike Krista though, she drank much more than what I had and took in no water when I told her to. I turned around on my bed and my arm hit someone. "Gen? What the fuck?" I screamed jumping out of my bed. I did not remember ever bringing her home! She groaned as the light hit her eyes, "Shit…headache…really bad…"

"How the hell did you get in my room? Or house even!" I exclaimed. Gen raised her index finger to her lips, "Please, don't yell so loud. It hurts my head." I tried to think back on what had happened last night but the last thing I remembered was getting a drink of water with that guy…gosh what was his name? Ken? Kevin? "Will you turn that light off?" Gen sighed from my bed. It still didn't explain how she was even in my room though. I shook my head pulling my shoes on and walked over to Krista's room. She lay on top of her bed, her clothes still on and snoring. An evil thought crossed my mind, not doubting she had a terrible hangover I decided to tiptoe to her bed and jump on top of her. "Good morning sexual!" I screamed in her ear.

"Fuck off Rose!" she growled pushing me off. I couldn't help but laugh. I enjoyed making her miserable every time she had some type of hangover. Today was Tuesday but since we were seniors we had those days off every two weeks in our school, unless you didn't have all of the credits they required. I'm guessing they did that because they knew we would party on school nights.

Krista finally sat up holding her head with her hand, "What happened?" I shrugged and sighed, "Beats me. I don't have a bad hangover but everything seems fuzzy from last night. I remember a few things though. You grinding on that guy then me…kissing some guy from last night." Krista turned to me, "You kissed someone last night?" I rolled my eyes, "That's what I said! And would you mind explaining what Gen is doing in our house?"

Krista began to laugh, "Oh I remember now. Gen passed out on the dance floor after her hundredth drink, James helped us get her in the car and she rode with us. You know how her mom would have freaked out if she would have gone home drunk? Well we thought it would be a bright idea to bring her here." I nodded and digested what she just said but it doesn't explain how we got here also. Neither Krista nor I drive when we're drunk, so how the hell did we get here? "Kris, do you remember how we got home?" I asked. She thought for a moment, "Not a damn clue. All I remember is getting in the Camero and then I blacked out." Suddenly the door opened and in came Blythe; she had an angry look on her face. Then again when does she not?

"I hope you girls enjoyed going out partying last night." She said through clenched teeth. I rolled my eyes, "We did actually." Blythe huffed, "Then I hoped it was the best party because you're done with parties. Consider yourselves in lockdown. The only places you'll be going to is school then straight home." I stood up, blood boiling, "You can't tell us what to do Blythe!" Krista had to hold my wrist and pulled me back because if I got any closer to Blythe I wouldn't care if she was an adult or even my stepmother, I'd scratch her eyes out.

"I'm afraid she can." I turned to the door and saw my father come in. I could not believe he was taking her side! She had no right over Krista or me. "But dad!" I yelled. He held up a hand, "I don't want to hear it Rosabelle, she's your mother and you'll have to listen to what she says." I looked from dad to Blythe. I pointed a finger at her, "That woman is not my mother. My mother died a year ago or have you forgotten that dad?" He looked at me for a moment then down to the ground, "End of discussion Rosabelle, you'll listen to Blythe." Dad walked out of the room followed by Blythe, who had a look of content on her face. I stood there breathing hard; I was extremely pissed and hurt at the same time. How could dad suddenly act like mom had never died? Out of all people I thought he would at least keep her memory alive, he wouldn't even talk about or mention her.

"Rose…?" Krista asked softly touching my arm. I shoved her hand off, "Don't touch me." Without looking at her, I walked out of the room. Just when things were starting to look good, this had to happen. If people thought I lived a good life, they were completely mistaken. Once I walked back to my room, I heard Gen vomiting from my restroom. "You alright there Gen?" I asked, not wanting to go in. She groaned in reply then I heard the sound of her puking again. Yep, hangovers are nasty little things. I sighed, walking back out to the hallway; I went to search for Lupe. She was nowhere in the house, she was probably out in the yard throwing trash away.

"Can you tell her she accidently dropped her phone when I dropped her off?" I heard a male's voice from the other side of the door. I patted down my pockets; sure enough my phone was missing. But who was this guy? I peeked through the glass and there stood Lupe in front of a handsome blond guy. "Sure, mijo." Lupe replied taking the phone from his hands. I opened the door and both of them looked at me. That's when I remembered something that happened from last night.

_I pulled away from Kendall's arms. "You are probably the best kisser ever," I whispered into his ear running my hand down his chest. I could feel his erection against my hip; nothing pleased my more than knowing I had excited a guy. He tried pulling me into another kiss but I pushed him back with my hand, shaking my head. "Dance with me?" I asked. He laughed, "I can't really dance." I shrugged my shoulders, "Then I'll dance around you!" After a few moments of me giving him my puppy eyed look, he caved in. I pulled him towards the dance floor to where Krista and Kendall's brother danced. She had her arms wrapped around his neck while swaying her hips from side to side. I turned to face Kendall and intertwined fingers with him. He was right he didn't really dance, he was actually terrible at it but I found it cute of him to try. "Coming through!" Brenna yelled holding hands with a guy with longish brunette hair and blue eyes. They began to dance next to Krista and I. "Friend of yours?" Kendall shouted at me over the loud music. I nodded dancing along to We Run the Night by Havana Brown ft Pitbull. I could tell by the way that Kendall watched my every move that it aroused him. With a smirk, I pulled his hands to my hips and forced him to move along with my body. We danced close, every part of our bodies touching. _

Kendall's voice pulled me back from my memory. "I promise I didn't go through it." He said. I looked into his green eyes and smiled, "That's awfully nice of you to bring it all the way out here. But how did you find my house?" He laughed digging his shoe into the gravel, "You actually told me. I was the one that brought you back home. Here are your car keys by the way." Kendall tossed the keys to my car into my hands. I turned to Lupe who stood there watching us, "Would you mind checking on Gen? She's not doing too well right now." Lupe nodded and walked back into the house.

Kendall and I stood there for a few quiet moments. "Do you need a ride back to your house?" I asked. He sighed and shrugged, "I could just take the bus you know." I laughed, "You're not serious, right?" He gave me a grin, "That's what people with no money do. Either that or walk." I shook my head and gestured over to my car, "Come on I'll take you. It'll give me the chance to get to know you better."

We began to walk towards my car, when Blythe came outside. "And where do you think you're going young lady?" Both Kendall and I paused, a groan escaping my lips as I rolled my eyes, "None of your damn business Blythe." I turned back to her. She placed her hands on her hips and gave me an icy look, "You are not going anywhere with that boy." I tossed the keys to Kendall, "I can go wherever I want with who ever, Blythe. And if you don't like it then go take it up with my father." I looked back at Kendall and pointed to the car, gesturing him to get inside. "Just wait until you come back you insubordinate brat!" was the last thing she yelled before I got into the Camero with Kendall and took off.

"Stepmom?" Kendall asked after a few moments of silence. I sighed looking out the window, the neighborhood changing before my eyes, "Sadly." Kendall chuckled, "Been there done that." I still didn't get why he was being so nice. Most of the time when I meet a guy at a party the first thing he wants to do is get me in bed with him but Kendall was different. He was even nice enough to bring back my phone and car, which didn't make sense. "Why didn't you just leave my phone inside my car at my house last night?" I asked looking at Kendall. He broke his concentration on the road for a moment to look at me, "I wanted an excuse to see you again." I could feel my cheeks get hot. I looked for a subject to change to then, "Um…why aren't you in school? I mean don't you guys that go to public school have it five days a week no exceptions?" His shoulders shook when he laughed, "I'm not in school anymore. I'm 21. Thanks for telling me I look younger than I am though." He had a hint of sarcasm in his tone. I playfully hit his arm, "Sorry, I seriously thought you were still in school. What about college?" Kendall shook his head, "Didn't have the money for it. Right now I write some songs and play them at some gigs, pays for the bills. I live with my brother Chris, so we pretty much have to pay for our things." I nodded; poor people sure had it harder. He turned into a street I didn't recognize. The place looked old and had buildings that had been spray painted. It was completely different to where I lived it. Everything here looked ancient and dirty compared to my neighborhood.

Finally we stopped at a building where a few people came in and out of. "Here's where I live." Kendall said parking the car. I looked out the window at the building and tried my best not to make a face, "This is your place? Please tell me it's the whole building." Kendall laughed, "No, our apartment is here…..Oh, there's my brother." Kendall stepped out of the car and I followed not wanting to be alone inside my car. "Kendall, what did I tell you about kidnapping those pretty girls?" the brunette blue eyed guy walked up to him. He was definitely the same guy Krista had been dancing with last night. Kendall laughed, "She technically brought me back, so no kidnapping." I stepped next to Kendall, "I'm Rose, and I'm pretty sure you remember since you were dancing with my sister Krista last night."

Chris laughed and shook my hand, "Oh yeah the cute tall brunette. Yeah I definitely remember her." We stood there for a moment until Kendall turned to me, "Would you like to come inside?" I smiled at him, "Yeah, sure." I followed Chris and Kendall into the building, their apartment was up in the 4th floor. It was actually in better conditions than what I had expected. It felt cozy and warm, excluding the mess that was around. "Don't mind the mess you see, Kendall didn't want to clean anything up this morning." Chris said from behind me once we stepped inside. "Chris…" Kendall warned. He held up his hands in defense and laughed, "Just saying little bro. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go clean up for a job interview I have right now." Chris left leaving Kendall and I alone.

"I like him." I said looking towards Kendall as he walked into what I'm guessing was the living room. He shrugged as he sat on the couch, "He's pretty cool every now and then when he's not trying to be a smartass." That sounded like someone I knew perfectly, in other words Krista. If I ever got them together, they'd either get along very well or try to scratch each other's eyes out.

I took a seat next to Kendall, "So what are you doing out here in L.A? What about your parents?" Kendall turned his green eyes to me, "Well, Chris and I moved out here looking to get famous. Me with music and him with acting, but it hasn't gone very well. As for my parents, my step dad was an ass. He'd beat on my brother and I when he'd get drunk or just randomly get pissed. And so we moved out here to get away from that, I tried to get our mother to move with us but she didn't want to leave our stepdad." Who knew such a sweet guy had a sad background. It actually made my heart squeeze from what he was telling me. I decided to tell him my story, "My mother died just last year. She was coming back from a trip and we hadn't seen her in almost a week. She was talking on phone with me as she drove. But she wasn't holding the phone of course, because she was a careful driver. When she was only 5 minutes away from being home safe, a drunk driver got into her lane and crashed head on killing both on impact." Kendall took my hand in his and placed it to his lips, "When I heard her scream…it...it…it tore through my heart, just hearing, knowing she had gone through pain. It was terrible. My twin, Krista, she wasn't as attached to our mom like I was so it didn't affect her as bad as it did to me. On the day of her funeral, when they were lowering her casket into the ground I let go of Krista and purposely fell in. I didn't want to let go of her and I couldn't. After that I cried myself to sleep every night. I wouldn't eat. Then I turned to drinking, partying and drugs. Never sex though," I wiped a stray tear from my cheek and turned to Kendall, "And that's my story." Without saying a word Kendall brought his lips to mine and almost instantly that dark feeling left my heart. I knew then that just being with him would change everything…for the better.


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING: This story was meant for the age group of 16 or older. If you are under that age please I do advise for you to not continue reading. Many scenes are not appropriate for kids under 16. Some scene may also become intense, if you feel the need to stop reading please do. It won't hurt my feelings.**

Chapter Four: "Keep Us A Secret"

"Please just stay a bit longer…" Kendall murmured against my neck as he placed a soft wet kiss. "I have to go, I'm sorry." I giggled lightly pushing him off me. I had spent most of the day here in Chris and Kendall's apartment. After Chris left for his job interview, Kendall and I did a bit more of talking which soon led to small make-out sessions. I knew it was probably wrong to be kissing a guy I had met at a party, but just being here next to him felt so right.

Kendall gave me a small pout. I covered my mouth as I broke into a laugh, "Cute. But not working." I stood up from the couch only to be pulled back into his arms, his lips quickly finding mine. "Kendall…I…have…to…go." I said in between each kiss. "I just love being around you." He whispered into my lips. A smile formed on my lips as we kissed. Every time he kissed or touched me, it made my heart melt. How long has it been since I've been shown that I was cared for by someone? Since mother had died?

"What the hell, one more hour won't hurt." I smiled pulling Kendall into another kiss. His hand automatically slipped to the small of my back, pushing my body closer to his. My arms wrapped around his neck as I parted my lips along with his letting our tongues touch. Kendall softly bit my bottom lip, I don't know why but I found that to be quite the turn on. Our kiss only became rougher and hot. Suddenly I felt my back on the couch cushion as he got on top of me, without breaking the kiss. I let out a soft moan when Kendall moved his lips to my neck, finding my sweet spot. "Kendall…" I said in a raspy voice once I felt his warm hand brush past my stomach and going father up than it needed to. This was leading to something else. "Kendall." I said more firmly. Kendall stopped, breathing hard, "What is it?" I shook my head, sitting up but keeping eye contact with him, "I…I don't want to do this. I just met you and…" By the look on Kendall's face, I could tell that I had hurt some part of his feelings.

It's probably better if I tell him the truth. "I'm sure you probably think I've done it many times with guys and stuff but…honestly I'm still a virgin. And it was something I promised my mom I'd keep unless I knew I was in love with the guy. Which obviously has been never." I gave Kendall a small smile. He chewed on this for a moment, "I understand. Rose, I promise I won't push your boundaries. I'll stop when you tell me, I just don't want that to be the reason why you wouldn't want to see me anymore. I really like you, and I'm hoping for this to go farther than just being party buddies and just kissing." This made me blush. No guy had ever said what he has just told me. Most of the time it's something stupid like "_Hey babe, you're pretty hot. Wanna fuck?"_ No, this time it was different. And that's what I liked about Kendall.

I bit my lip as I looked into his green eyes, "Are you trying to say you want to be a couple or something?" Kendall's cheeks suddenly turned pink, "I…um…yes?" I laughed and grabbed his chin, "I'd love to." I brought his lips to mine but instead of it being a hot kiss, it was something sweet and utterly amazing. My phone unexpectedly vibrated in my pocket. I rolled my eyes pulling away from the kiss. I saw that it was Krista, "You soooo better have a good excuse for ruining the moment I was having."

"Rose, you better get back home soon. Blythe just went to rat you out with dad and he looks pretty pissed. That and Gen kinda just threw up in your bed." Krista spoke rapidly. Fuck me. Just when I was having a wonderful day, this shit happens. "I'll be there in a few. Just stall them or something until I get there." I replied. "Wait…you wouldn't happen to be with Kendall right?" Krista asked. I knew Lupe would say something. "I'll tell you all about it later." I pressed the off button on my phone and chunked it aside, furious that this was happening. How dare Blythe get in my business?

"Are you alright, Rose?" Kendall asked concerned. I looked up at him, "I really have to leave. My bitch stepmother decided to go to my dad about me leaving with you." I shook my head, leaning on the couch. Kendall stretched a hand and squeezed my knee in comfort, "I doubt anything bad will happen." Knowing Blythe, I'm sure she'd go out of her way to keep me away from Kendall and that's what pissed me off more than anything. The moment I finally found some happiness in this life, it would be taken away. That when I decided it was best to keep my relationship with Kendall a secret, even from Krista. It's not that I didn't trust my sister, I did but I wasn't ready to open up to her about why I suddenly decided to date a guy who can barely sustain himself. She'd never truly understand. I grabbed Kendall hands, "I hate to say this Kendall, but we cannot tell anyone about us. Not even your brother."

Kendall furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "Why not? Are you ashamed to be with a guy like me? I understand we're not from the same parts and stuff but seriously?" He looked offended now. "No, Kendall, look. My stepmother has practically been on my case lately, she's searching to make my life miserable and if she even thinks for a moment that I am with you and it makes me happy, she'll do anything to ruin it for me. So I have to be cautious if I want this to work out with you, do you understand?" He stayed quiet for a moment, and for a minute I thought he hadn't heard me until he sighed heavily. "I won't tell. I won't like it but I do want this to work as well." He replied. I could tell he wasn't entirely happy but it was better than having him feel like I was belittling him or that I was ashamed, which I wasn't.

I sighed and grabbed my phone from the couch. "I'll come by tomorrow, okay?" I said, trying to get Kendall's attention. But it was clear that he was upset with the situation. "Sure," was all he said. "Hey, I promise everything will turn out okay. Once I turn 18, I'll be able to leave the house and they won't be able to say anything. We just need to hold them off for just a bit less than a year and we are good to go." I said trying to comfort him, when in reality it should be the other way around. A smile finally broke through his frown. I laughed pecking his lips, "See?"

I looked around making sure I had my things with me. Kendall stood up from the couch and took my hand, "I'll walk you back to your car." We walked out of the apartment and then to the elevator. It was quiet in the elevator but it wasn't entirely awkward. Once we got to my car, he turned me around and wrapped his arms around my waist. "So I'm going to see you again tomorrow right?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. I smiled and kissed his lips, "Yes. Definitely." After a moment of kissing, he finally let me go and I got into my camero waving goodbye as I turned the engine over.

The whole entire drive home, I couldn't stop thinking about him. It was crazy how I was becoming obsessed with him in some way. Everything about him was just perfect. I really liked him a lot and I prayed for everything to finally go my way. It's been so long since I have smiled and truly meant it. And also the need to go back to those terrible and self inflicting habits I had, were gone. Almost completely.

"And where were you?" I heard my father's voice the moment I got out of my car after parking it inside the garage. I threw my head back, sighing, "Why don't you ask Blythe? I'm sure she'd be happy to tell you." I pushed past him as I went inside the house. "I don't want you seeing whoever that boy was." My father said, following me to the stairs. "You two have no business in what I do or don't do." I retorted. Suddenly I felt my father's cold grip on my wrist, "You're my daughter so it makes it my business."

I pulled away from his hold and looked into his cold blue eyes, "I stopped being your daughter the moment mom died." He gave me a shocked look. No doubt my words had slapped him right across the face. "I'm going to my room." I said sternly. I didn't look back or wait for a response as I walked up the stairs and into my room.

"Cleaned it up!" Gen smiled holding some tissues in her hand. But that's when I could no longer hold the tears. "Whoa! Rose, are you alright?" Gen asked coming to my side as my back slid down the door. She gently placed her arms around me, letting me cry out my issues. Gen was never the person to ask what was wrong, she'd let you tell her on your own. Like I had said before, she was very understanding of people. "This fucking sucks…" I sobbed into her chest. "Just let it out then you can tell me what happened if you want." Gen said softly, running her hand down my hair.

After a good twenty minutes, my sobs finally slowed down to hiccups. "Feeling better?" Gen asked pulling me away a few inches to look at my tear stained face. I nodded, "Yeah. Definitely. Thanks Gen, seriously." Gen smiled wiping some tears off my cheeks, "Hey, that's what best friends are for. Now do you want to tell me what happened?" I stayed silent for a moment. I had told Kendall that I wanted to keep all of this a secret but I knew I could completely trust in Gen. Besides she had kept my secret whenever it had been freshman year and I had cheated on my ex with his best friend when I had gone to a party and gotten drunk. Along with my whole virginity deal, not even Krista knew that.

"Do you remember the blond hot guy I met at that party?" I turned my face to Gen. She had a pensive look on her face, "The one with the pretty green eyes?" I nodded. "Oh yeah, I remember. What about him?" she asked now curious. I took in a deep breath, "I…um…we…" Gen's eyes widened, "Did you sleep with him?" I frowned and thumped her forehead, "No silly. You know my no sex rule." Gen laughed, "I was kidding. But what about him." I took another deep breath, why was it so hard to tell her? "We're pretty much a couple now." I said softly. Gen froze, staring at me, without saying a word. I waved my hand in front of her face, "Earth to Gen?"

Gen narrowed her eyes, "Not to judge or anything but isn't that crazy? I mean you JUST met the guy. He could be some rapist for all you know." I laughed and shook my head, "I was alone with him in his apartment and trust me definitely not a rapist." Gen gave me her sly smile, "So, you spent some alone time with him?" I furrowed my eyebrows at her and rolled my eyes, "Nothing really happened. I mean besides some make-out sessions and talking." A smile crossed her lips, "So he didn't try to push you to do anything?"

I bit my bottom lip remembering how Kendall had pushed me back on the couch and slipped his hand up my shirt, "Well one of our kisses got a little too far and for a moment something was going to happen but I had to stop. He looked upset but understood after I explained why I couldn't." Gen nodded, "He actually sounds like a good guy, Rose. I mean just seeing you talk about him made you glow. Does he really make you that happy?" I thought about it for a moment. And honestly, he did. It was just unbelievably crazy how fast I was falling for Kendall. "Beyond." I finally answered Gen. She laughed and looked at me, "Then you have my blessings. But you tell that boy if he ever hurts you then I'll personally rip his balls off and feed them to my guard dogs." I raised my eyebrows, "It sounds awfully close to what I had told James when he wanted me to tell you to be his date at the party…" Gen gave me a death glare. I had completely forgotten to tell her that. "Oh hey Gen, by the way James asked me to ask you to go with him." I gave her my most innocent smile. Gen couldn't keep a straight face, she almost immediately broke into a laugh, "You're so lucky you're so adorable."

I gave her a pretend gasp, "I'm sorry Gen, I'm taken. So I'm pretty sure that means you can't hit on me." Gen pushed me away laughing harder, "Shut the fuck up." It was nice to finally get this off my chest.

**It wasn't too long. I kinda just wanted to show a little more of Gen and Rose's friendship through this chapter. In the next chapter I might skip ahead a few weeks or so then you'll see some of Chris and Krista's relationship (not that they are in one right now haha). REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNING: This story was meant for the age group of 16 or older. If you are under that age please I do advise for you to not continue reading. Many scenes are not appropriate for kids under 16. Some scene may also become intense, if you feel the need to stop reading please do. It won't hurt my feelings.**

Chapter Five: "The Pier"

It's been two weeks since Kendall and I started dating. Everything so far has gone great. Senior year took off with easy classes, well for me since I've been an Honors student since I can remember. Blythe is still on my case but she suspects nothing. Gen has been helpful on covering for me in case I end up staying too late at Kendall's apartment –not that we have been doing anything- most of what we do is hang around and get to know more of each other. Just last night I opened up more about my mother, which brought me back to my tears and like always he was there to hold me and comfort me; being with him just felt so good and right, almost like it was meant to be.

Today was Tuesday, which also meant no school so I could go out wherever. Krista had gone to this party a guy from our school was throwing. Sure Blythe had grounded us but I asked Lupe to cover for both of us in case something happened. While Krista was at the party, I went to Kendall's apartment. I'm not going to lie, just going to his neighborhood scared the shit out of me at night but I wanted to see him and I really needed to.

"Are you fucking crazy? She's not like you for God's sake Kendall. Think reasonably for once, you're both from completely different worlds. That little Barbie wanna-be is going to play you." I heard a girl's voice coming from the other door of his apartment. I wondered who was here and who that was. And why the hell she was talking about me like that? As if she knew me. "Lucy, you don't know her like I do. Rose would never do anything to hurt me." Kendall replied angrily. I heard an agitated groan, "You know what Kendall, I'm done trying to reason with you. You're my best friend and I care about you. It…it's just not right that you would date some girl like her, for all you know she's probably been around with so many guys. Just look at the way she is!" I heard Kendall sigh then, "I'm not stupid Lucy, I know you have feelings for me and you're just mad because I don't like you back like that. I'm sorry I can't, I really like Rose and for once I found the one girl I feel happy with and that I know won't hurt me."

"Fine. Whatever," Lucy replied. The door suddenly flew opened. The girl Lucy stood there staring back at me. Kendall walked up behind her, also surprised to see me as well, "Rose, hey." I watched as Lucy rolled her eyes and pushed past me without a word. Kendall frowned as he watched her walk away. I definitely did not like Lucy. Especially for the fact that Kendall just said that she had a thing for him and she did not deny it. "I'm sorry about her." Kendall apologized. I shrugged my shoulders, "It's alright." He moved aside then to let me come inside. I walked past him, the place looked a mess and Chris was nowhere in sight to say something stupid like he always says when I come. He's probably at that party or something. "How much of that did you hear?" Kendall asked scratching the back of his head.

I rolled my eyes and smiled, "Enough." I took a seat on the couch and Kendall sat next to me, "I didn't expect her to come in here like that. I mean I knew she still had a thing for me and she's never liked a girl I've dated after her but she really took it to the next level with you." I frowned not liking the sound of anything he said, "You dated her before?" Kendall placed an arm around my shoulders, "Um…yeah. A long time ago…she was also the girl I lost my virginity to." I pushed his arm off me. I could not believe that he hadn't told me that he had dated his best friend before, what happened to the whole thing with telling everything to each other. He pinched the bridge of his nose, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just didn't think it would be important." I stood up and grabbed my bag, "You didn't think to tell me that you had dated your best friend not to mention slept with her?" I shook my head and turned around going to for the door.

That's when I felt Kendall's hand on my wrist pulling me back. "Please Rose, don't be mad over this. It was my past. That all happened with I was 17. We can't let whatever happened in our past ruin what we have." Kendall tried. I bit my bottom lip, trying to decide if I wanted to let it go or leave.

I decided to leave.

"I'm leaving." I said nonchalantly. "Rose, come on. Please." Kendall begged following me to the door. The moment I opened the door I saw Krista locking lips with Chris. "Krista?" I yelled in surprise. Krista pulled away from Chris, wide eyed, "Rose? What the hell are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," I crossed my arms coming outside the apartment. Krista looked from Kendall than to me, and smiled, "Were you here…alone with him?" I opened my mouth to say something but I couldn't think of anything. I looked back to Kendall for help but he also stood there speechless, we didn't think we'd have to do this right now. Chris narrowed his eyes at us, "Are you two…dating?"

"I…uh…we….yes." I finally admitted. I'd have to talk to Krista about this. I did trust my sister but I just didn't want her talking about it to where someone would hear. She always tends to do that even after I tell her to stop. Krista had an offended look on her face mixed with hurt. "I was going to tell you…" I said softly, looking down at my feet. Slowly, she walked over to me, "I thought we told each other everything. We even promised that Rose." The way she said it made me feel terrible for the fact that thinking I shouldn't tell was the right thing to do, when in reality I was going to hurt her when I never meant to. "Do you not trust me?" she finally asked.

"I do. I do trust you. I just needed time to think and…I don't know." I stuttered. Nothing was going right now. First I was fighting with Kendall now my own sister. This was just turning into a terrible day. "I don't want to speak to you right now." Krista said through clenched teeth before grabbing Chris' hand and taking him inside the apartment. She always did this when she got upset. In her way of venting her feelings, she had sex with someone and her victim this time was Chris, not like he'd have anything to say against it. He was a guy.

I turned back to face Kendall, who stood there quietly. That's when I ran into his arms. "I'm sorry I got mad. It's just…some part of me wished no other girl got to have you that way. I guess you could say I was jealous." I explained. I felt him kiss the top of my head as he wrapped his arms around me pulling me closer, "You're crazy to get jealous. Just know now Rose that I only have eyes for you. You're the only girl I want to be with right now, in every way possible." That made me a bit nervous for him to say that he wanted to be with me that way and he noticed the look on my face. "And I'll wait until you say you're ready for anything to go farther with us." He smiled softly caressing my hot cheek with his thumb. I took his face in my hands and brought his lips down to mine. We broke away the moment we heard moans coming from inside. Kendall sighed, "We should probably not go inside. Any time he sleeps with someone it'll last for hours and I'm sure you don't want to be inside hearing your sister have sex with my brother." I wasn't given time to react until I heard her scream out Chris' name, "Um, yeah we're totally out of here." Kendall laughing grabbing my hand and pulling me down the hallway.

The air was chilly today. Kendall had decided to take me to the pier. Since it was just after midnight it wasn't full. A few people would walk by here and there but it was mainly quiet. "I always come here to clear my mind." Kendall sighed leaning on the metal rails and looking out to the ocean. I walked up next to him and leaned my head on his shoulder, "My mom used to bring me here when I was little. I remember running around with Krista and mom chasing after us. I had forgotten about that." Kendall wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me close as a gust of wind came.

We stood there for a while just enjoying each other's company. It was probably around 2 in the morning when we finally decided to leave. Once we got to the apartment we heard yelling coming from inside. "What the hell?" Kendall commented opening the door. "I am talking about something Primal! Alright? Savagery! Brutal. Animal. Instinct." Chris yelled walking out from the living room. Krista followed behind pointing a finger at him, "And that wins out every time with you huh? You know, the human race has evolved!"

Kendall and I looked at each other not knowing what to say about this. I watched as Chris suddenly turned getting in her face, "Into a bunch of namby pamby self analyzing wankers, who could never hope for bigge-"

"The brighter you are oppresses the thing called teamwork! NOT to mention the superstitious of your _PURE_ aggressors!" Krista fought back, now getting in his face. Chris threw his head back and laughed before glaring at her, "And you just want it to be how you want it!"

"IT'S NOT ABOUT WHAT I WANT!" Krista yelled now inches from his face. Okay, time for Rose to step in. "Sorry….is this something we all should be discussing?" I asked walking over and getting in between them. "No…" Krista said now more calm. I looked from Chris then to Krista, "It just sounded a little too serious." Chris stepped back and took a seat on the stool on the island. Krista leaned on the refrigerator, "It was mostly all theoretical. We…"

"We were just working out a…uh….LOOK if cavemen and..and astronauts were to get into a fight, who would win?" Chris crossed his arms clenching his jaw. I looked back to Kendall who began to silently laugh as he leaned on the door frame. Once he noticed me staring at him I gave him the 'Are they serious?' look. I turned my attention back to Chris and Krista who were giving each other death glares from across the kitchen island, "Are you telling me you've been arguing for about the last forty minutes about this?" Both looked down at their feet then avoiding my incredulous glare.

"Do the astronauts have weapons?" Kendall asked holding his chin and actually looking interested. "NO," Chris and Krista said at the same time. They gave each other another glare before engaging into their argument once more. Kendall threw his head back and groaned, "Okay, let's leave them be." He grabbed my wrist and pulled me to his room.

"They can't seriously be fighting over astronauts and cavemen!" I exclaimed falling back on his bed. "I know. I mean cavemen would totally win hands down." Kendall commented. I scolded him as I sat up, "Um no sir. Astronauts would. They're far more mentally evolved. Cavemen as stupid. Just like guys." He placed his hands on his hips and gave me an offended look, "Guys are not stupid. Girls are!" I smirked, "Need I remind you that most of the world's most important CEOs are now women?" I watched in delight as Kendall rolled his eyes, "So? Men build things, for example in NASA. Besides look at all our past presidents. ALL MEN."

I threw my head back and laughed, he could not seriously have brought that up, "Yeah and look at how America is in dept. Great job, men." Kendall walked over and pushed me back on the bed and held my arms over my head, "Say men are better and smarter or I'll tickle you." I started laughed, "Pff, yeah right. Not even in your dreams Ryder." Kendall smirked, "Alright Millington, you asked for it."

He held my wrists together with one hand and he began to start to tickle my sides with his free hand. And boy, I'll tell you. I'm probably the most ticklish person in the world. "Kendall! Stop!" I shrieked in laughter. "Say it!" Kendall smirked. "Never!" I screamed trying to hold back more giggles but failed.

Kendall finally gave up when I wouldn't budge and instead kissed me. I smiled once he pulled away and looked into his bright green eyes, "Men are better and smarter." He smiled before pulling me into another kiss. I let my hands entangle themselves in his soft messy hair. His lips moved from mine down my neck, once again finding my sweet spot. Without realizing it I slipped his shirt over his head and looked at his body. Just looking at it made want to place kisses over his skin. A grin crossed his face before leaning down and kissing my now warm lips. Seconds later I felt his hands search for the hem of my shirt and it was no longer covering the top of my body. I knew we should stop now but I didn't want to. I wanted him so bad.

I watched as Kendall took in the sight of my half naked body, his hand lingering on my neck then moving slowly down my arm, barely touching my skin. Carefully, I reached up and touched his face, my fingers brushing over the stubble that was growing on his face for not shaving in a while. He closed his eyes as he felt my touch. He placed a soft kiss on my palm before moving to my lips. Our mouths moved together, almost as if they automatically knew what to do. Our tongues touched, sending shocks down my spine. His hand moved down my chest, over my breast, and to my pants unzipping them and being pulled off me.

But did I want this right now? No, I didn't. I mean I did, I wanted him. Oh God, how I wanted him but I wanted to wait. It was just too soon. "Kendall…" I pulled away. This time he quickly stopped, "It's okay. I know. You're not ready yet." He rolled over and lay next to me sighing. I knew he wanted it also and it bothered him but I liked the fact that he wouldn't force or complain no matter what his hormones told him. I pulled myself next to him, wrapping my arms around his torso and laying my head on his chest, "I'm sorry, I know you want this. And believe me I do too but I just don't think I'm ready for it or us even." Kendall smiled at me and kissed my forehead, "Rose, I told you I would go only as far as you'd let me. And I understand, I'll wait." And that is why Kendall is utterly amazing.

**Not my best chapter ever haha but I needed to show some of Chris and Krista's relationship. And also show some little action between Rose and Kendall as well. Let me know what you'd like to see in the next chapter or farther in the story! REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**WARNING: This story was meant for the age group of 16 or older. If you are under that age please I do advise for you to not continue reading. Many scenes are not appropriate for kids under 16. Some scene may also become intense, if you feel the need to stop reading please do. It won't hurt my feelings.**

**This was meant to be posted on James's birthday on Monday, so if you see the whole "Happy Birthday" to him on here it's because that's when I began to type it but never got the chance to upload it. So pretend it was posted on Monday!**

Chapter Six: "Your Choice"

"So you and Kendall haven't you know?" Gen asked with a smirk on her lips as we walked towards our English class. It was Wednesday and we had to be back in school today, and right now I regretted ever telling Gen about how Kendall and mine's relationship was going. "Gen, for the last time no. It's like me asking you if you've done anything with James!" I exclaimed once we walked into the classroom. Gen gave me a smile, "Well, you know now how it's his birthday today?"

Once I took my seat I turned to face her, lucky for us, the teacher had seated us next to each other. Which I still thought was a major mistake on his part. "Where are you getting at with this?" I asked taking my notebook out and setting it in front of me. She fidgeted with her fingers for a few moments until turning her blue eyes to me, "I was thinking of taking that next step and you know, sleep with him today, since it's his birthday and all." I gave her my most meaningful frown, "You've only been dating him almost as long as I have with Kendall. Why would you want to do that? Have you not heard of what he does with every girl he dates? He gets into her pants then he pretty much forgets about her."

Gen sighed, "No, he's different. He's so sweet to me and everything. He doesn't act anything like he did with those other girls. And trust me after years of pretty much crushing and slightly stalking him, I'd know!"

I shook my head at her, "I just don't want you to get hurt again but you're free to make your own decisions. If you really feel that way then go for it, my job isn't to try to convince you not to." Gen reached out an arm and wrapped it tightly around my neck, squishing our cheeks together, "Thanks Rosie bear!" I rolled my eyes and pushed her off, "Don't call me that!"

Class began and we had to read the Romeo and Juliet story. In some way I could relate to Juliet. I had that secret forbidden love with someone my dad and that thing didn't approve of. If only things didn't end with death, that would be the worst ending to a story. Only this is real life, stuff like that doesn't happen.

Everyone had to read on their own and I was a pretty fast reader, the play itself is long and I was almost done with it when my phone vibrated. I pulled it out of my pocket, making sure the teacher wasn't looking and peeked at the message. It was from Kendall.

_FROM: Kendall (;_

_Movies my place 2night babe? And also let me know when u'll have lunch so I can c u (;_

I smiled and replied with a yes and okay. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Gen lean over and a huge smile formed on her lips. Before I could even say anything, she winked at me, "I got you covered babes. History homework at my casa tonight." And that's exactly why I loved Gen very much. I knew she'd have my back no matter what I did. My father would never turn down a study session with a friend; he thought it would help improve my grades, which didn't need much improving since I already had a 4.0 GPA.

"What are you gonna tell your mom? Aren't you supposed to be spending the day with James?" I whispered to Gen, now being more careful with the teacher listening and calling us out in front of the whole class.

Gen made a face and waved, "its okay, you come over. I'll tell my mom we'll be going out for a few hours. You go your separate way and I go mine. My mom doesn't wait up for me. She usually just goes to sleep before I even get home. How do you think I got away with partying all these years?"

"Miss Millington and Miss Donovan, is there something you'd like to share with the class?" our teacher stood up from his desk and walked over to us. Mr. Roberts, was a young man probably in his mid-twenties and very handsome. Gen and I gave him our sweetest smiles. "Oh nothing Mr. Roberts, we were just saying how professional and elegant you look today along with the mentioning of a few foreshadowing, metaphors, and symbols we found in the play." Gen lied but her face said she was telling the truth and we were innocent.

Mr. Roberts glared at us for a few more moments before turning around, "Just keep it quiet ladies." I turned to Gen and smirked at her, she was definitely good at lying.

After class we headed out to lunch, and since we're seniors, we can go off campus. "So how about we go to that restaurant down the street from our school?" James suggested after he swept up Gen and kissed her. Krista rolled her eyes along with Brenna; we had a hard time adjusting to the new addition in the group. None of us had really ever liked James but when Gen admitted to having a crush on him and then began to date him, we all agreed to put our feelings aside and be there for her. But it didn't change how we felt about him invading and tagging along all the time. "Um, sounds good." I said, not really hungry anymore.

Gen wrapped her arms around James's torso, "Happy birthday baby." James smiled and kissed her again. Brenna and Krista groaned. "Please get them a room." Brenna murmured and Krista nodded in agreement. I elbowed Krista who walked besides me and I gave her a look, "Yeah James, happy birthday."

"So anyways, are Kendall and Chris going to go?" Krista asked. Ever since her heated night with Chris things were getting a little more serious between them. They weren't technically official but any time I went over to Kendall's, she would tag along and spend some alone time with him. "Why don't you just date him already?" Brenna asked turning to face Krista.

As for Brenna, we eventually let her into this whole _secret_ relationship I had going on with Kendall, which wasn't much of a secret anymore. She didn't necessarily approve of him at first until he hung out with us one day and she found to have a lot in common with him. You could say they were becoming _BFF_s. Not saying I'm jealous because I'm not, I fully trust Brenna. She's not that type of friend to take your boyfriend. And for James, he eventually found out through Gen, which actually pissed me off but it wasn't until I figured he'd be okay with not telling the whole entire world about it.

"I already explained this to you." Krista groaned.

Brenna rolled her eyes, "Oh yeah the _I don't have time for boyfriends but sex is fine_ speech sure made its point!"

Both the girls began to get into an argument until we all hopped into our limo and drove to the restaurant. During the ride I texted Kendall, since Krista and Brenna were determined to continue their bickering and Gen was all over James, basically.

"Kendall!" I smiled once I got out the limo when we arrived at the restaurant. For once I was glad not to be around my own friends. He engulfed me into a hug before bringing his lips down to mine. "I missed you." He smiled after pulling away; he brushed the tip of his thumb over the top of my eyebrow. Just his touch sent shivers down my spine.

"Hey love birds, let get going I am fucking hungry!" Chris smiled and pushed us. The rest of the group followed behind us. The restaurant wasn't anything fancy like what we're used to. Economically, almost anyone could afford.

"Man do I love the food here!" James exclaimed as him and Gen looked through the menu. "You like food anywhere." Brenna laughed, looking through her menu as well. Krista and Chris had sat next to each other, glaring at each other every now and then. I swear, these two get on my nerves with their weird relationship. One minute they're all on each other and then the next they can't be in the same room for more than five seconds.

Kendall wrapped his arm around my torso and pulled me closer, bringing his forehead down to my temple. I closed my eyes and savored the moment. Everything about him drove me crazy.

"Well if it isn't the band of misfits." Marci's voice came through my happy thoughts.

"What are you doing here? Did you not see the sign? No dogs allowed." Brenna snarled at her. If we didn't hold her back, things would definitely start to get ugly. Marci glared at her, "That was such a lame comeback you repugnant slut." Brenna began to get up from her seat, her face turning red. James reached out and pulled her back down, "Not here Brenna."

"That's right. Keep your bitch on a leash." Marci smirked before flipping her hair with one hand. My eyes wondered to her nose, and it looked crooked. "Hey Mars, how's your nose?" I smirked at her, placing my hand under my chin. My comment received snickers from Krista, Brenna, and Gen. Marci's face turned red, "I will so get you back for that!" Her brown eyes went to Kendall with a smile forming on her lips. At that moment, I wanted to break her neck. I knew then that she'd go after Kendall, and even worse, might actually succeed.

"See you around." She said and winked at Kendall before walking away, swaying her hips from side to side.

"I wish someone would just run that bitch over. A hit and fucking run. I'd do it." Gen rolled her eyes.

"That's not important. Did you see the way she looked at Kendall?" Krista exclaimed slamming her hands on the table and received some ugly looks from the people around us. Kendall sighed besides me, "Not like it matters. I'm not interested in her. I only have eyes for Rose." He slightly turned his head to me and smiled. That perfect smile. My heart suddenly squeezed.

"Oh how sweet." Gen gushed, placing her hand over her chest and turned to James, "Why don't you ever say things like that to me?" James threw his hands up and defense, "I didn't think you'd want me to." Both Brenna and Krista groaned and slammed their palms on their forehead. "I swear to…" Brenna muttered.

We finally ordered our food and ate. Most of our conversations covered dating. We made up a few little games between us couples. The game was on who knew their partner better, and to my surprise, Krista and Chris had won that one. They claimed to no officially be together, that they were more like friends with benefits but all of us thought differently. As for Brenna, she was the score keeper. I always wonder why she doesn't want to commit to one guy. But after that party, she began to talk to this guy named Louis and according to her things were actually going good between them. And I'm happy for her. Finally all of us get some sort of happy ending.

Well…

My almost happy ending.

"I'll see you tonight?" Kendall asked, looking into my eyes before I got into the limo. I smiled and kissed his soft lips, "Yes, totally."

After lunch, the rest of the school day had gone okay. Krista and I had bumped into Marci a few times and like always, we exchanged a few words. I still didn't understand why she hated us so much. "I don't get her. We were all pretty good friends back in the day then suddenly she turned psycho bitch on us." Krista sighed. School had ended about a few minutes ago, and I had texted dad about going over to Gen's for a _study session_, now I was waiting for Gen to come find me.

"So what are you and Kendall doing tonight?" Krista asked.

"If by that you mean if we're gonna have sex. No we're not. We are just going to watch some movies." I rolled my eyes as I placed a textbook inside my locker.

"Oh come on, don't tell me you two haven't done it yet." Krista gave me her little mischievous smile. I laughed, "No we have not. Unlike you and Chris, we actually want to take things slow."

Krista groaned throwing her head back and slamming it against a locker. This brought a laugh to escape my lips, "Nice going." She hit my arm playfully, "Shit the fuck up. Anyways, well Chris and I are taking it slow. Sort of. It's just, God the sex it soooo good but I don't know if I want to commit myself to a relationship."

I gave her a frown, "Come on Kris, just try it. I know you like him and a lot. At least give him that chance." She pondered over it for a minute then turned her deep brown eyes to me, "You know what? I will. I'm going to take charge and be the one to say something."

"Atta girl!" I laughed. Gen suddenly walked up with James's hand in hers, "Sorry for keeping you waiting." Her flushed face and reddened lips gave me enough of an explanation of why she had taken too long. James sighed happily, looking down to Gen, "Alright babe. I gotta go, I'll see you tonight." He quickly kissed her lips and walked down the hallway.

Krista and I stood there watching Gen's mesmerized look. "Me or you?" I whispered to Krista. She gave me a sly smile, "Me." Krista licked her finger and walked over to Gen's side then stuck it in her ear. "EW!" Gen shrieked slapping her arm away, "You're so gross!" Krista and I bent over bursting in laughter. Anytime any of us begins to drool over a guy, we have to give the other a wet willly; it was something we made up back in 6th grade.

"You were…asking…for it!" Krista said through tears from laughter. Gen huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, "Well that was a stupid rule!" I shook my head laughing and looped my arm through hers, "Come on you."

"Did you see the look on her face?" Krista followed, wiping a tear from her face. "Shut up!" Gen barked.

Later that day after dropping Krista off and gathering my things, I sat in Gen's room as she curled her long blonde hair. "Do you think I should?" she suddenly asked. I looked up from the magazine I had been reading and met her blue eyes through the mirror, "Do what?"

She sighed, wrinkling her forehead as she raised her eyebrows, "You know…with James." Great, now we're back to the sex talk with her boyfriend. It wasn't something I was up to discussing with her. I understood Gen had deep feelings for James but they were barely dating, just over two weeks; almost as long as Kendall and I. I sighed, "I don't know Gen. I mean you've barely been dating for over two weeks, do you really think it's time?"

She turned her body in the chair to look at me, "Yeah, but you know I've liked him since forever. And it's not like I'm giving him my virginity because I don't necessarily have it anymore." Gen had given her virginity to some guy she had dated in freshman year; she thought she had been in love until the guy cheated on her with some girl from our rival school. But she hadn't stayed content with just slapping the guy in front of the whole school; she practically vandalized his house and spray painted his car with the words _Cheater_ and _Manwhore_. Of course, his family tried to sue Gen's family for the damage but her family had more money and hired the best lawyer, instead of her coming out harmed, her family ended up winning over 100, 000 dollars from the case plus the restriction order she placed on him. I'm guessing she's never going to learn.

I turned my eyes back to the magazine, "Like I had told you before. It's your choice. I'm not here to tell you what to do. If you want that type of advice, go to your mother." It wasn't that I was a bad friend for not trying to stop her but I trusted Gen to make the right decision. But whenever she did make the wrong one, like the case with her ex, I stood by her side the whole time.

Gen placed the curling iron down and walked over to me, "You're right. I think it's best to wait. I mean he hasn't tried to force me into anything. He's actually been very sweet to me, he even told me he'd wait until I was ready for that." This caught my attention, brining a smile to my lips; it sounded awfully the same to what Kendall had told me as well.

"That's actually….sweet of him to say that. Kind of contradicts what people have said of him." I said now thinking of it myself. Gen threw herself back on the bed, her knee touching my side. I turned back to see her face, "Give it some time and trust me it'll be worth it." She brought her eyes and smiled, "I hate it when you're right."

"And that's why you love me." I laughed. She rolled her eyes and softly kneed me. It was always good to speak to Gen; she kind of led me to be more mature. And lately I have been changing. I'm not out partying anymore and neither is she. I guess in some way, we both are changing for the better.

After we both finished getting ready, James picked both of us up at her house. "Hey babe," James's face lit up once he saw Gen. She smiled, placing a kiss on his lips. Now that I think about it, he doesn't bother me that much anymore. Gen was happy. And when she's happy then I'm happy. It's been a long time since I've seen her smile this much and I bet she could say the same for me.

James intertwined hands with her and looked at me through the rearview mirror, "I'm guessing we're going to drop you off at Kendall's?" I nodded in reply.

Once they dropped me off and made sure I got into the building safely, James took off down the street. I really hope they have a great time on their date. Not that they wouldn't. I finally arrived at Kendall's apartment. Before I could even knock on the door, it flew open and Lucy stood there with her face red. Like last time, she rolled her eyes, and pushed past me.

Kendall walked out sighing. "Again?" I asked. He nodded then gestured me inside with a smile replacing his frown. "Sorry, I was going to try to pick you up at Gen's but then she barged in talking about all this stuff again." Kendall said with an apologetic tone.

The place was once again a mess. I'm guessing he had been out all day. Then to my surprise, Chris wasn't in here again. "It's okay, James and Gen dropped me off before they went on their date….Where's Chris?" I took a seat on the couch and Kendall sank besides me placing an arm around my shoulders and pulling me into his body. "He went out for something, I'm not sure what but he had a smile on his face before he left." Kendall replied as he reached for the remote and turned the TV on.

There was no doubt in my mind that Krista had been the one to call him. It made me happy to think that she finally took that next step and actually didn't take so long. She must seriously like him that much. "So we have the apartment to ourselves?" I asked looking up at him. The shadows in his face made him look amazingly beautiful, if that was even possible. He was already great looking.

Kendall turned his green eyes to mine and smiled, "Yes, all to ourselves." I smiled as I pulled his face to mine and let our lips meet. We pulled away a few minutes later breathing hard and letting our foreheads touch. "I…I love you, Rose…" he whispered.

Not once, had a guy ever told me this the way he did. He had said it with true love and not that cocky confidence that gets on peoples nerves. No, he had truly meant it. I knew he did by the way he placed a soft kiss on my temple moving down to my cheek and again to capture my lips with his. Only the kiss was soft and sweet, my heart squeezed. I realized then how I felt about him.

"I love you too, Kendall." I smiled, caressing his jaw line with my thumb and looking into his green eyes. He smiled before placing his hands on the back of my neck and bringing his lips to mine once more. And like always, my body was taken over by the multiple electric shocks I always felt with his touch.

**Okay, I didn't have much of an idea with this one. And I know I didn't do a first person with Krista and Gen but it'll chance once it comes to the end of the story which I doubt you'll like. Haha. But enough with all the lovey dovey, I'll get more towards into the tragic part of the story in the next two or three chapters. Until then, REVIEW!**


End file.
